


A Vera Halloween

by MissLuthorsHizzie



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Abby is verbal sex, Abby's the Devil, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Grumpy Abby, Halloween, Mel gets flustered, OverWitch - Freeform, family traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuthorsHizzie/pseuds/MissLuthorsHizzie
Summary: It's time for Halloween and Mel wants Abby to participate in the Vera family tradition, much to Abby's frustration.This one-shot takes place after my fanfic "Projects With the Devil." It may make more sense if you've read that first but this can also be read by itself.
Relationships: Abigael Jameson-Caine/Mel Vera, OverWitch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	A Vera Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I've had a severe case of writers block so I really hope this doesn't suck. I'm just trying to push through it and write something so I don't leave you guys hanging :) All credit for the nickname AJ and Abby's love for goldfish goes to Nadiahilkerfan! I hope you enjoy this fluffy one-shot and please leave comments.
> 
> Also if you ever want to chat or anything follow me on twitter at @SydPerkins506 (I post art mainly) or on tumblr at @sydperk506! I'll make sure to follow you back!

Abby was not happy. She was the farthest from happy a person could be at the moment. She was  _ livid _ . Abby currently sat on the Vera’s couch, arms crossed and a scowl on her face, her button nose adorably scrunching. Mel was standing in front of her with a concentrated expression on her own face, both girls staring at each other with determination and laser focus.

Abby couldn’t care less that Macy and Maggie were currently watching them with amused expressions, Maggie eating goldfish happily. Mel knew how serious Abby was at the moment just from how she hadn’t hurtled towards the rainbow snack already. 

Suddenly, Abby blinked almost too quickly to see and Mel grinned, raising her arms in triumph. “Ha, you lost!”

“Fuck.” Abby growled below her breath so Marisol wouldn’t hear from the other room.

“You lost the bet!” Mel stared at her grumpy girlfriend cheerfully, excited to win the childish game. Now Abby had to fulfill her side of the bet. Just an hour before, Mel and Abby had been hanging out like usual when Mel had brought up Halloween. When she had asked Abby to join her in the Vera tradition of handing out candy to kids on October 31st in costume, Abby said the only way she would ever agree to that was if she lost a bet (which Abby was sure she’d never). So, naturally, Mel had challenged her girlfriend to a staring contest.

Macy grinned at the British girl from where she sat across the room. “Oh, I am so looking forward to seeing this.”

Abby, who was currently glaring daggers at Macy, only let out a dark, “What does your stupid holiday tradition require, then? Besides slimy kids on sugar highs?” Mel only grinned in reply. She couldn’t wait to force Abby into a costume and see her girlfriend participate in the Vera family Halloween tradition. 

  
  
  


On October 31st, Mel and Abby found themselves getting in costume, Mel excitedly and Abby with an obvious reluctance. Despite her girlfriend’s protests, Mel was really excited for that night. Marisol had started the tradition when the girls had started outgrowing going trick-or-treating, instead buying too many bags of candy to count and setting chairs in their yard so the kids in costumes would feel more welcome to come to their house. Most people would say that their favorite holidays were Christmas or Thanksgiving, but Mel loved Halloween the most with all its adorable costumes and extra family time. So she was happy that her angry girlfriend would be spending the holiday with her.

As Mel fixed the witch hat on her head just right, she admired her witch costume. She wore a long black dress with long, flowing sleeves and a black hat to perfectly capture the image. Macy and Maggie had also agreed to be witches as a sort of coven thing. Mel had tried to convince Abby to be a witch too but she had only stuck her nose up in the air and said “If i have to participate in this wretched kids holiday I may as well dress as something more interesting.” Abby, who was currently getting ready in the bathroom, hadn’t told Mel what she was dressing as yet, only saying that it would be “badass.”

Suddenly, Mel heard someone clearing their throat behind her and she turned. “What do you think?” Abby stood in front of her and Mel’s jaw immediately dropped.

Abby stood proudly with her hands on her hips, chin up and hazel eyes mischievous. Her hair was in waves, a pair of red devil horns on top. She wore a red and very revealing halter top with skin tight leather pants and her makeup completed the look with a dark, smokey look. She looked incredible and Mel couldn’t help the blush that settled on her cheeks and how her heart seemed to be a million times louder at the moment.

“I’m the Devil.” Abby exclaimed proudly, doing a little twirl where she stood. “Maybe this holiday isn’t completely useless.” 

Mel didn’t even know what to say in response. “AJ, you look amazing...but…” Abby’s eyebrows immediately furrowed at the but, Mel finding it even harder to continue her sentence. “You do know this is a kids holiday, right? As in, kids will be coming up to us and looking at our costumes. Kids that are below ten.”

Abby looked confused as she tilted her head. “So?”

“Babe, you can’t wear that in front of kids. That’s like night club-Halloween. This is the PG, maybe PG-13 if we’re pushing it, version.” 

Mel watched as her girlfriend huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “Well, what do you expect me to wear? Add some whiskers and make me a cute cat? Do you want to put a sheet over me and I’ll be a ghost?”

The Latina laughed at Abby’s frustration and crossed the room until she was only a few inches away. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around Abby’s waist who in turn put her arms around Mel’s shoulders. No matter how frustrated Abby was, she couldn’t help but want to be close to Mel at all times. 

“AJ, you can just borrow a red shirt of mine ok? The rest is good, but do you really want to show off your whole figure to little eight year olds?” Abby looked like she was thinking over Mel’s words carefully before she let a small smile onto her face instead of the scowl that had been there all day.

“Fine, I’ll change. But don’t you just want to see me in this outfit for a little bit longer?” Abby winked and tightened her arms around Mel, bringing the girl in closer. In less than a second, they were kissing, Mel’s hands on her girlfriend’s waist and sinking into the kiss way too easily. Suddenly, Abby’s hands were reaching up and quickly knocked the hat off the Latina’s head. Mel only laughed and pulled away, staring at her girlfriend’s amused smirk. 

“Ok, we need to go help my mom set up.” Mel chuckled at Abby’s exasperated face as she picked her hat up off the floor but Abby eventually nodded her head. “You find an actual shirt in my closet then come downstairs.” Abby rolled her eyes but headed towards Mel’s closet, Mel watching her with amusement and a warm feeling settling in her chest.

  
  
  


An hour later, Abby found herself in front of the Vera house in a chair next to Mel. She wasn’t exactly grumpy anymore, more like neutrally observing the night’s events. Marisol and Mggie were currently talking with two kids, both dressed as pirates, while dumping a piece of candy into each of their bags. Macy was smiling at the kids from Mel’s other side but kept fixing her witch hat that wouldn’t stay in place.

As Mel looked to Abby, she saw her staring at one kid in a grim reaper costume with an amused look. Of course Abby would appreciate the scary costumes. “So, having fun yet?”

Abby shrugged her shoulders. “I still don’t see the point in having kids dress up in the same five store-bought costumes and sending them out to get candy from strangers. That is literally the number one rule for kids: don’t take candy from strangers!” Mel chuckled at her girlfriend’s stubborn refusal to enjoy the simple day of Halloween.

“This is called fun, Abby. It’s fun and light hearted and full of candy.” 

Abby snorted in disagreement, but a smile was still on her face which showed Mel the British girl wasn’t really miserable. Or at least not  _ too  _ miserable. “Please, Mel, I know what fun is. And it definitely doesn’t include children or costumes. Or clothes for that matter.” Abby sent her a wink, the action and words going so well with her pointy red devil horns. Oh, how accurate her costume was. Mel thought Abby really did make a better Devil than a witch. 

As Mel stared speechlessly at her girlfriend, hoping nobody had heard her sexual remarks, Abby stuck her hand right into the Vera’s basket of candy and grabbed a mini snickers. In less than five seconds she had unwrapped the bar and started eating it with a shit-eating grin on her face.

Throughout the rest of the night, the Vera’s candy stash was slowly depleting, half because of the trick-or-treaters and half because of Abby, who only kept eating more and more of it. After Abby had eaten her fifth snickers, Macy sent her an exasperated look.

“Abby, are you going to leave any candy for the kids?”

Abby, in response, had just smiled teasingly while unwrapping the bar in her hands. “Excuse me, but I’m already helping you with this silly holiday. I need all the candy I can get if I have to see one more Frozen costume. Oh, look, and here’s another one.” Right at that moment a little girl in an Elsa dress walked up to them and held out her bag already halfway filled with candy. Maggie automatically gave her a starburst with a “Happy Halloween” before the little girl ran back to her parents.

“Abby, did Mel ever tell you about the time she dressed up as Ruth Bader Ginsburg when she was seven?” Maggie said cheerfully, her eyes glittering with mischief as she spoke. A smile broke out on Abby’s face as she listened intently to the story of how Mel had walked up to every house and given a speech about female empowerment to each one of them, Mel only blushing and slightly smiling from the memory. Also partly at the sound of Abby’s loud, bubbling laugh that filled her stomach with butterflies and warmth.

The night went rather smoothly after that, Marisol and Maggie giving more stories of previous Halloweens and Abby listening intently as she stole more candy, sending a grin towards Macy each time. Mel was just happy to watch Abby interact with her family, even if the stories they told were more than a little embarrassing. 

Most of the kids that came up to their house went straight to Maggie or Marisol, just offering smiles towards Macy, Mel, and Abby. Abby, on her part, looked like she didn’t want anything to do with the little kids, but she still offered them either a nod or, if the kid had a grim costume, a wicked smile. At one point a little girl in a devil costume showed up and Abby had given her a high five, almost a proud smile on her face. The Vera’s had just stared at Abby with a surprised look.

“What?” Abby had said, eyes narrowed at the attention she was suddenly getting. All of them just muttered “Nothing” and tried to hide their smiles, finding the sight of Abby actually being nice to a kid adorable.

However, it was around 10 PM when Abby’s rhythm was tested by a certain little boy in a Superman costume. He had walked up to them and just stuck his hand in the basket, taking at least three pieces of candy, which Abby scowled at. Little Superman had said a quick “trick-or-treat” and smiled at the Vera’s when he suddenly looked towards Abby. With furrowed eyebrows, he neared her and said in a squeaky voice that irritated Abby immediately, “Who are you supposed to be?”

Abby gave the kid a death glare and said in a deadpan voice, “I’m the Devil.”

The kid scrunched his nose in response, looking at Abby suspiciously. “No you’re not, the Devil is a man.”

The Vera’s watched the exchange with curiosity, wanting to laugh at how much Abby and the kid were glaring at each other. “Oh, I’m much scarier than a man. The matriarchy is here, kid. And do you know what happens to little boys that steal too much candy?” At Abby’s deadly change of tone and fiery look in her eyes, the little boy visibly gulped and looked at her with a nervous expression. He looked like he was frozen where he stood, eyes darting between Abby’s eyes and devil horns. Quickly, he shook his head in response to her question to which Abby gave him an evil grin. “Well, when you begin to think you’re safe, with all your candy hidden and you’re tucked into your bed, the Devil goes and-”

“Ok, that’s enough!” Mel quickly scrambled to interrupt the conversation, not wanting the poor kid to be scarred for life by Abby’s threats and death glare. Macy looked at Abby with a horrified expression while Maggie and Marisol looked like they were holding back laughter. 

At Mel’s interruption, the kid immediately scrambled away, shooting Abby fearful looks. Mel gave her girlfriend a pointed look once the kid was far enough away and Abby simply smiled sweetly and stole another candy from the basket.

“You know, I think I’m having fun now. I understand why you like this holiday.” Mel just rolled her eyes before the next couple of trick-or-treaters approached them. Noticing Abby’s smile and the way she gleefully ate the snickers, Mel couldn’t help but think that her girlfriend seemed to always be full of surprises. Nothing could ever be boring with Abigael around.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short one-shot! I'll try writing another one either tmw or in the next few days depending on if I can get past my writers block. Please leave comments, I love to hear what you guys think, and if you have any prompt requests you can tell me in the comments or find me on social media! See you next time :)


End file.
